Burning Winter
by FenixPhoenix
Summary: Forced to stay in a cabin and wait for a snowstorm to pass, Neji and Tenten discover how to keep each other warm. NejixTenten. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I am just burrowing them. The plot, however, is all mine**.**

**Author's notes: **This is a one-shot done exclusively for a competition being hosted by a NejiTen group in DA (. c o m). The prompt I needed to use was **winter. **

**FanArt for this fic: **h t t p : / / gigi-fenixphoenix . deviantart . c o m /a r t / Keeping-Warm-150157063 (get rid of the spaces or check the link in my profile).

~**Enjoy** and don't forget to **review**, please!

**

* * *

**

"_But love is blind and lovers cannot see. The petty follies that themselves commit; For if they could, Cupid himself would blush. To see me thus transformed into a boy."_

_-William Shakespear (1564-1616)-_

"**Burning Winter"**

By: FenixPhoenix (Giselle González)

* * *

**One-Shot**

**

* * *

**

**Tenten** _loved_ winter.

She didn't love it just because she had more room to bring a small arsenal of weapons, hidden from view thanks to two coats, baggie pants and the scarf around her neck.

No. It wasn't just because of that.

She loved winter because it was during this time that the non-written, Hyuga acceptable rules of keeping out of the bubble that was Neji's personal territory was successfully ignored. And when she said ignored, it wasn't she who did it.

No.

It was the Hyuga genius himself who seemed to forget, as this time, he was the invader of _her_ territory. Of course, unlike him, she did not mind.

Not one minuscule bit…

Truth be told, if Neji had one weak point which, no matter how much training he underwent, he could not guard against, it was the weather.

Neji _hated_ winter.

How ironic, huh?

"Okay," Tenten breathed out as she made her way towards the door. "Bag with supplies."

Grabbing the backpack she'd left near the door the night before, she opened it, scanned the inside items with satisfaction and flung it on one shoulder.

"Checked. Kunais?" She patted her body, feeling the slight bump of some of the kunais, "Checked. Scrolls?" She reached behind her, and sure enough, strapped to her lower back where three scrolls. "Checked."

A smile parted her lips, her insides feeling already squirmy just by the thought of feeling Neji's shoulder brushing against hers…

"I'm pathetic," she decided, knowing she would lose absolutely no sleep over that realization. Hell, could anyone blame her for having a crush –no, she refused to acknowledge it was an obsession—with the Hyuga prodigy?

A dreamy sigh escaped her lips. It was the voice of her unreturned feelings. After all this years, after all she'd gone through, after all she'd learned and experienced… they hadn't changed.

Opening the door, she glanced one last time at her spartan house. For the hundredth time, she felt a whisper of sadness kissing her mind –_or was it her heart?_

Yes, this was her _house_…

How sad that she could not call it a home.

But how could she?

Ever since she'd attained ANBU rank, she'd rarely been in Konoha for more than a couple of weeks. Sometimes, she would be given missions with Lee and Neji –like the one they were about to embark on today—and it was during these, that she realized that the two men and Gai-sensei were her home.

They were the ones that made her smile and feel safe.

They were the ones that filled her heart with happiness.

But sometimes, she would be given solo missions. Or she would be given a different team, one with people she barely knew, and during those times, she would be ruthlessly reminded that those who made up her 'home' had homes of their own.

Homes that did not include her…

"Don't think about that, Tenten," she chided, shaking her head as if by doing that she would get rid of those thoughts –those pestering sentiments.

Of course, it never worked. It merely helped to push them to the back of her mind, where they would lie in wait until another moment of weakness came over her. And then, without mercy, they would pound on her with the fury of a thousand Akatsuki.

Feeling miserable, Tenten made her way towards the village's entrance, methodically patting her body, trying to gain strength from the cold silver of her weapons.

Not long after she'd started walking, a far better source of distraction appeared from one of the streets she'd passed. Hyuga Neji, seeing her, pushed his pace while she lowered hers, until they were side by side.

By this time, the morning's thoughts had gone out the proverbial window and she was smiling cheerfully.

Especially because, instead of stopping when he was within half-a-meter of her, Neji had kept approaching until his broad shoulder was touching hers. Honestly, his body wasn't made for this weather, not that Tenten would like it any other way…

Yes, yes, even she had her moments of cruel selfishness!

Pouring all her efforts into maintaining a wider smile out of her face --since the last she needed was for Neji to see the stupid victory dance she did whenever she was alone and something had worked to her advantage—she kept her eyes on the road ahead.

"Morning," her favorite Hyuga greeted, his voice muffled by the red scarf around his neck, his ANBU mask hanging from his shoulder, the face looking backwards.

"Good morning, Neji," she responded with a sweet smile, unhooking her own mask from the back of her pack, and holding it by the cord.

It was better to be ready to start moving with Neji. It all depended on his mood whether they were to walk a bit or simply start running. But considering that he was all set, plus the biting cold, she wouldn't be surprised if the man started sprinting just to keep warm.

"How do you do it?" he asked out of the blue, digging his hands into his pockets and scowling at the ominous grey clouds.

"Huh?" was what her highly intelligent mind managed to come up with as a reply.

Tenten wanted to slap her forehead, but got distracted as the entrance of Konoha became visible. Underneath it, she could already see a green clad figure doing push-ups. Lee's solution to every problem always seemed to have to do with a physical activity.

_Not that it's a bad solution this time, _she figured, tilting her head to the side in thought.

Neji, however, looked at her pointedly, which made the side of her face burn under his intense stare. Turning to him and remembering his strange question, Tenten just raised an eyebrow in silent query.

Neji scowled.

Kami, it amused her how the man expected her to just _know_ what he was talking about, even when he said something this vague. Or rather, especially when he said something this vague!

Unfortunately, Tenten's intellect in regards to this particular male had its limits.

"Winter never seems to bother you," he finally elaborated but, before she could remark upon that, he'd turned his step into a sprint and he was racing up ahead. Tenten and Lee, already used to the routine, just followed his lead.

Neji always set the pace and they, well… they always followed.

**-o0o-**

**Hyuga Neji** _hated_ winter.

If there was anything else he hated more than that, though, was to fail a mission. Which is why he was currently in the middle of a snowy mountain painted red by the blood of the rouge ninja who'd dare tried to escape him.

"Neji, are you hurt?" Tenten asked as she made her way towards him, her chest heaving after the hard work out.

The ANBU Captain waited until she was closer, unable to break free of the spell she'd seemed to cast on him. Bloody and sweaty, Tenten still looked beautiful.

Granted, she always did.

However when she was this exhausted, she was positively glowing. Perhaps it was the natural blush that tainted her cheeks, or the alluring light that lit her eyes, or maybe it was something else which he couldn't quite describe only… feel?

Whatever it was, one thing was for certain… he could not fight it, he could not resist it.

Or maybe he just didn't want to?

"Are you okay?" she repeated once she'd reached his side, her brow furrowing with the beginnings of worry.

He stopped the satisfied smirk that threatened to quirked his lips. Truth was, it both excited and pleased him –enormously— to hear her concern for him. In a way, though he hadn't confirmed it yet, it was proof that maybe, just _maybe _her feelings towards him where not the comrade –or Kami forbid-- brotherly kind.

"Neji," she called again, this time placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. You?" he prompted, recovering professionally but chiding himself for getting lost in thought while in her presence. Kami knew he wasn't getting enough of her to lose himself in retrospection when he could, instead, enjoy her company. More so, since she was the only company he actually enjoyed to begin with!

Tenten, thoughtful, cracked her wrists and took in her bloody image, patting her body in what he guessed was a search for injuries. He could not blame her, the cold weather was also making his body numb enough that he wouldn't be surprised if he had some injuries himself.

Still, milky eyes scanned her body thoroughly –far too thoroughly-- on their own accord, but, as he knew it would happen, he found it impossible to tell whether the crimson stains marring her clothes were hers or their enemy's.

Thankfully, Tenten was still busy inspecting herself and hadn't noticed when his eyes lingered on…certain parts of her anatomy.

But, damn, could he really be blamed?

Even after all the discipline he'd built with the Hyuga's meditation technique, he could not keep from wondering about Tenten… about what secrets laid behind the barrier of clothes and--

"I think I have a few cuts here and there, but nothing to worry about," she said offhandedly, turning to look at the mutilated figure that was slowly being covered by the falling snow.

Neji, pulling his scarf up to cover his blush, followed her lead and turned his attention back on the bothersome ninja. The man had given them more of a fight than the Hyuga Captain had anticipated. What should have taken them minutes, had dragged into hours and—

"Neji… I don't think we'll be able to get back to Lee and the village before the snowstorm hits," Tenten pointed out, her doe eyes wearily watching the darker clouds rolling towards them.

Mildly concern, he moved to the spot where he'd left his pack –now half-hidden on snow. He took out a map of the zone and began searching for a solution. If the snowstorm did hit before they found proper shelter…

No, he was not going to think about that. Only a weakling would think about defeat, and he was not one of them.

"Here," he pointed, knowing that the kunoichi was looking over his shoulder since he'd learned to pick up her chakra, even when she was not fighting. This was another thing his body had done of its own accord, though, in reality, he did not mind it.

"What is-- A cabin! …Will we make it in time, though?" She asked, a hint of barely concealed trepidation making her vocals tremble at the end.

Hyuga Neji found this discovery particularly interesting considering she was always claiming how much she _loved_ winter. Of course, though he loved fall, he would not be happy either if he were to learn he would die during that time.

Silently, he chided himself again for allowing such morbid thoughts to fill his mind and promptly cast them aside with a vengeance. Pursing his lips, he studying the map intently, trying to figure out which way they should take in order to reach the place both safely and in time.

Once he'd found and traced what he considered the best rout in his mind, he folded the map carefully and place it inside his pack.

"We'll make it," he assured her, standing up and leading the way without waiting for a reply.

Sometime later, just as the wind was starting to pick up, Neji's heart stopped with dread when he felt the ground under their feet began to crack. Staying as still as possible, he was about to turn to Tenten and warn her of the dangerous situation they were in, when the ice broke under her and she disappeared with a shocked scream.

Neji cursed, feeling panic settle on the pit of his stomach. Moving –extremely slowly and carefully—towards the edge of the newly made hole, he knelt down and got ready to pull his teammate out once she found her way to the surface.

When fifteen seconds went by without any sign of her, however, something inside the Hyuga's mind –_or was it his heart?--_ exploded, forcing him to take action as his patience wore thin.

Hence, shedding his backpack, he plunged headfirst into the icy water without an ounce of hesitation. As soon as he was in, however, he felt his limbs tingling and knew that his body's functionality countdown had just begun. If he did not move quickly, his brain would cut the blood flow that made the movement of his arms and legs possible, and he would inevitably drown.

But he could not permit that! Any of it!

In fact, if he didn't get Tenten out of here… this would be his _biggest_ failure and he was not willing to accept this, damn it!

With burning determination, Neji activated his byakugan. Immediately, he found her. She was somewhere to his right, struggling to get free off her own pack as her eyes widened with the beginning of crazed panic.

It hit him right then and there, like a bloody hammer being dropped atop his head.

Tenten was not only a horrible swimmer –the fight with Kitsune had proven as much—but she was a weapon mistress. Therefore her pack would be heavy –as would be her clothes if she had too many kunais tucked between the fabric, and he was ready to bet that she had!

Kami, how could he had been so stupid as to forget such a thing!

With his heart racing a mile per hour, Neji made his way towards her. Reaching her, he took out a small knife he'd strapped to his right leg, and swiftly cut the strings. Then, taking her by the waist, he worked on swimming upward, making sure he did not lose his way towards the opening in the ice.

He didn't and in minutes, they were out.

With a grunt, he pushed Tenten out before pulling himself out and lying beside her, heaving with the exertion of fighting his way through the watery abyss.

"I-I-I h-hate wint-t-ter!" she said angrily, crossing her arms across her chest in an effort to seal what little warmth she must have left.

"W-what are you t-talking about," Neji replied somberly, standing up and pulling her to her feet, knowing that they could not afford to lose more time. Unable to contain himself, he reminded half-playfully, "Y-you l-love winter."

**-o0o-**

**Tenten **forced her feet to give the three steps that would get her inside the abandoned cabin. Neji was holding the door for her, his eyes as cold as the ice that was biting her frigid skin.

With an unladylike grunt she stepped inside and crumbled to the floor, none too gracefully. Though, truth be told, she couldn't care less about her appearance at the moment. Most probably, she looked like friggin' big foot!

Ruthlessly, her over-imaginative mind began presenting images of what she probably looked like, making her glare at a crack in the wood of the opposite wall.

Of course, these things just _had_ to happen to her! It was bad enough that she had not been careful and had almost drowned, but on top of that she had needed rescuing! What kind of kunoichi –no, scratch that, what kind of ANBU was she, if she could not get herself out of such a stupid situation?!

Sure, she could dance her way out and in and through a battlefield, but add a pool and she was done.

How pathetic…

Sourly, the brunette worked on rubbing her limbs, trying to stop them from numbing much more than they already were. To her right, she noticed Neji kneeling to inspect an old-looking fireplace, his trembling less obvious than hers.

Maybe he was made for this weather after all…

"There's enough dry wood here to start a fire," he informed her, digging into his pack and procuring the right equipment to build them a fire.

Yes, the thought of dancing flames and the warmth that would be produced was so appealing, that it somewhat lifted her mood.

"I'll help you," she offered, only to find that the effort required to crawl –let alone stand up and walk-- was beyond her. Cursing, she continued rubbing more furiously, wishing she hadn't lost her backpack at the very least.

Now that she reflected upon it all, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to bring so many weapons…

A sudden thought occurred to her, one that bothered the hell out of her, in fact. Why? Because it whispered a truth that was hard to swallow by her pride, but which she could not deny either.

The thing was, Tenten had –from the moment she'd fell through that hole-- become a burden for her Captain. A thing she'd bowed never to become ever since she'd set her sights on him, on impressing him, on making him proud…

If only she still had her bag! At least she would've been able to use the blanket she always carried! At the rate her body's temperature was dropping, it would not surprise her if she died of hypothermia!

Pathetic. Pathetic. _Pathetic!_

A cracking sound and suddenly light emanated from within the heart of the wood Neji had been working on. A tongue of fire licked upward and, in a minute, the chimney was alive.

Tenten closed her eyes, relishing in the beginnings of warmth. Yet, her mind chanted how undeserving she was and the smile that was quirking her lips was quick to transform into a scowl directed solely at herself.

Fisting her hands and doing her best to mask her trembling as much as possible, she spoke.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, Ne-Neji."

Ignoring her embarrassment, she kept her eyes on her handsome companion, only then noticing how his white and black uniform hugged his every muscle, giving her a clear image of what his body looked like.

And she had to admit, his body had more muscle than she'd given him credit for.

Neji, however, only shook his head.

"I should have been more careful," he granted, his tone filled with self-reprisal.

"N-n-no! I-I-I s-shou—"

He stopped her by raising his palm and shaking his head.

"It was not a question, Tenten," he said, daring her to contradict him with eyes that seemed to look straight into her soul.

Was it her imagination, or was he watching her with much more intensity than he'd ever displayed before?

She shook her head slightly. No, of course it was her imagination. It _had_ to be! There was no way in hell someone like Neji would ever look someone like _her_ in that way.

She was his sparring partner, nothing else, nothing more…

Hearing him shuffling items around in his pack, Tenten refocused her attention on him. She didn't really want to spoil her mood even further with reality checks, anyways. Plus, watching Neji was the best distraction she could think of.

With interest –not devoid of a bit of jealously—she watched as he took out his blanket from within his impermeable pack. She quirked an eyebrow, however, when he stood up and moved towards her.

Without ceremony, the man offered it to her.

"W-w-why a-a-re y-y-you--"

"Take your clothes off, Tenten," he commanded.

Silence.

Was she imagining it or was Neji actually blushing?

Just then his words registered and a voice in her mind –_was that supposed to be the voice of reason?-- _screamed…_HOLD ON! _

Wait. Wait. _WAIT_!

Had she heard correctly?

But one look at his blushing form only confirmed it!

So naturally, her eyes widened and, had she not been as cold as she was, she would have probably blushed at least five shades. Kami-sama, whenever she'd picture him saying something like _this_ in one of her many fantasies, his intentions had been quite different.

In fact, it was a shame that he—

_STOP! _She begged her mind, not wishing to be invaded by images of her fantasies when she was with the man who starred most –no, _all_ of them!

_Okay, now think…logically_, she commanded herself, not yet reaching for the blanket offered.

"N-Neji, y-y-you ne-need it too-o-o," she pointed out, sure that –though he showed it less—he was as cold as her.

Dropping the blanket beside her, he said, "Let me worry about that."

"B-b-ut—"

"I am your Captain and that's an order, Kunoichi," he said sternly, turning his back to her and moving towards the chimney.

Tenten flinched, not so much at the tone, but at what he'd called her. He'd never _ever_ called her anything other than her name… and this new change it… it scared her.

So not wishing to push him further away by disregarding his order –however guilty she felt about it—she proceeded to undo the straps binding her clothes. And though she knew he was giving her privacy, the nervousness of shedding her clothes with Neji in the room was still present and increasing.

Thus, turning her back to him –_that ought to make things slightly easier_—and heaving a low sigh of defeat, she began to strip her soaking clothes, deciding to at least keep her panties on at the last second.

To her surprise, when she turned around, she found him meditating in front of the fire, completely naked but for his black, tight boxers.

Naturally, Tenten could not stop herself from admiring –meaning, gawking-- how his pale muscles got painted gold by the flapping flames.

Kami, even her imagination would not have been able to conceive such a… creature.

He was beyond beautiful, and she could not help but feel as though she was looking at something that was forbidden for mere mortals like her.

"Does this makes you uncomfortable?" he asked suddenly, not turning to look at her and keeping his voice unreadable.

_Hell, no! _Tenten felt herself blushing when her mind screamed that so…gleefully.

_He's forbidden!_ She scolded the seductress in her that wished to run her fingers across the surface of his chest, down the valleys and mountains of his abs and—

"Tenten?" his voice dispelled that image and she was quick to answer this time –else she would end up moaning and groaning at things that could not be.

"N-n-not at a-all," she responded, thankful for the fact that he would never be able to tell that her stuttering was not really caused by the cold.

The beautiful male nodded curtly, then fell back into silence.

Sluggish minutes went by, and though she was doing her best not to stare at him…much, she managed to catch a shiver running down his spine and knew that, even if he was closer to the flames, he was still cold.

Inevitably, damning guilt rose to her throat but then her mind came up with a daring solution. It was a very tempting and very bold solution, but the only one that would serve them both.

Biting her lower lip, the weapon mistress hesitated for a moment. By now, her logical and emotional parts were intertwined, and –though she was sure selfishness was playing a part in the _objectivity_ of her decision-- both were pushing her to take the same action.

And yet, what she was about to do –what she needed to do could change them…

_Or it could not, _a voice inside her argued, and Tenten realized that –though scared out of her wits—she _wanted_ this change. She truly did…

Hence, swallowing her hesitation and steeling her resolve, she crawled towards him silently, hoping he would not ask what she was doing before she actually did it–else he would break her fragile determination.

Thankfully, she managed to reach him before he took note of her approach. When he finally did break out of his meditation and was about to speak, she made her move –fast, smooth and friggin' nervously.

Sitting behind him –legs on either of his flanks-- she pressed her body to his back and circled his neck with her arms, successfully wrapping the blanket around both of them. As if she was made for him and him alone, her body molded to his and she felt waves of heat running through her veins, setting her on fire.

But it was a fire that burned yet didn't hurt, that covered her mind with haze yet ignited her senses…

In predictable reaction, Neji's spine straightened and she felt –literally-- every single one of his muscles tense.

"Tenten, w-what are you doing?" his voice came in a coarse whisper that made butterflies take flight inside her stomach, bump on the inside walls of her body and plunge straight into the bonfire of her heart.

Feeling extremely lightheaded, she unconsciously leaned her forehead on his right shoulder and simply said, "I'm keeping you warm."

**-o0o-**

**Hyuga Neji**'s sharp mind went completely and utterly… blank. In fact, it had just crashed and burned in record time and he could not bring himself to care.

All he could really do –all he wanted to do… was _feel_.

And he was doing it, all right.

He was finally feeling something that he'd only wondered about in the most secret recesses of his mind. He was feeling Tenten's body molding to his, warming him with a fire he wished to be consumed in.

A heart –he couldn't tell whose. Maybe his, maybe hers, maybe both, falling into rhythm as easily and promptly as when they fought together—was beating faster, a drum playing for an audience of two.

Neji knew she was not wearing a bra because he could feel her altered nipples digging into the skin of his back, burning him with an intensity that threatened to drive him insane.

Forgetting his discipline, his logic, his –no, his clan's rules and his damn meditation, he closed his eyes and heaved the following breaths, finding his lungs could not take in the air as easily as before.

"Tenten," she –her sudden action—had ripped the name out of his lips with a longing he was sure he could not conceal.

Kami, he wanted her! He wanted her bad!

And she was not doing things easy for him.

He gulped, finding his throat awfully dry.

"Tenten," he repeated hoarsely, knowing that he needed to confide his mortality to her, "I am merely a man."

For a moment there was nothing. No movement, no sound…and then…

He felt her moist lips kissing his neck with a softness none would have believed laid inside this –his weapon mistress.

"And I am merely a woman," she whispered seductively in his ear… and he could take it no more.

By raw instinct, he gripped one of her arms, disengaging it enough to be able to twist in her grasp. She gasped in surprise, but did not move away and the blanket… it just fell off of them both.

Neji, eyes smoldering, took in the image of her –of all of her. Her naked body shined metallic, bronze with golden paint dancing on its surface, except for the pink of her nipples. When his eyes found her face after inspecting what he'd dreamed of every night, he was pleased to find her cheeks blushing, her lips partly opened and her eyes… her eyes extending an invitation he could not refuse –not that he would want to in the first place.

Thus, he moved closer, his lips inches away from claiming hers…

And he wanted to do it, he wanted to do it so very bad but—

Before his mind could protest or hesitate, she had pulled him towards her, forcing him to close the gap. He deepened the kiss, pushing her to the ground, pressing his body to hers this time. The fire exploded, enveloped them and burned everything else away until all he could see –all he could feel was her and him and them.

Her hands were the first to roam and explore. She moved her fingers expertly through his body and he knew –he simply knew that he was not her fist. For a moment, the urge to pull himself away entered his mind. But he wanted her too much to give in to the pettiness of his ego.

Of course she must have been sent on seduction missions. She had no clan and therefore she was eligible for such a thing. It would have been naïve of him to think otherwise… but still--

One of her hands suddenly slipped inside his boxers and he gasped. His heart gave a leap inside his ribcage and he attacked her neck with licks and sucks and kisses.

She was to be his first, but he would want it no other way.

He'd always imagined it would be with her, and he was lucky his wish was about to turn into reality.

Taking advantage of his fast learning skills, he began to explore her body as well. He was clumsy at first, but she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she helped him along the way, guiding him in a tour he hoped she'd never shared with anyone but him.

He took control when she slipped his hand into her panties. He had enough knowledge of the female anatomy to know what he had to do. He must have done a good job too, because in seconds, he was ripping his name in moans out of Tenten's swollen lips.

"Let's burn, then," he whispered roughly, pulling her panties down and out of the way.

With burning eyes, she followed his lead, pulling his boxers down to his knees.

"Let's burn," she agreed, kissing him furiously, longingly and Neji hoped… lovingly too.

**-o0o-**

**Tenten **woke up to find Neji awake, sitting with his boxers back on and his back against the nearest wall…looking at her.

"Morning," she said with a lazy smile.

To her surprise, the man returned the smile, "Good morning, koishii."

Her eyes widened, her eyebrows quirked, her smile widened.

"What did you call me?" She just had to be certain she hadn't imagined it.

Neji smiled again that smooth, bright smile and repeated, "Koishii."

Her heart gave a somersault and she propped herself up with an elbow in order to study him more comfortably. When they'd made love last night, he'd said he wanted her and she had been disappointed that he hadn't said he _loved_ her. Hell, she'd barely stopped herself before blurting out that she loved him, that she'd loved him ever since they were put together in the same team.

Yet now… now he was calling her his beloved and… and she cried.

The Hyuga genius was beside her in a blink, his eyes displaying deep concern mingled with cold fear. She smiled at him reassuringly, kissing his lips and hugging him tightly.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, not caring to mask the bewildered frustration present in his voice.

"I'm happy," she answered as though this was the most obvious of things.

"You have a strange way of showing it," he pointed out with a huff, but he returned the hug with a gentleness that surprised her.

After a while of just sitting in content silence, she pulled away and settled beside him, wrapping the blanket around them both. For his part, he just stared at her, letting her know she had his complete attention.

"What is going to happen now?" she asked, hoping that he understood what she was truly asking. _What are you going to do now, Neji? Would you stay with me despite the opposition that is sure to come from your Clan?_

"Now we stay together," he replied nonchalantly, and then added, almost as an afterthought, "And we make sure the Hokage doesn't send you on more seduction missions."

She blushed furiously and searched his eyes for signs of anger.

There were none.

Reading her like a book, he explained, "I do not like to share, Tenten. Are you comfortable with that?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly, feeling her heart would burst with the happiness he was giving her.

Yes, she'd wanted this change for so long… she just hadn't thought it would be possible, let alone probable.

Kami, this sure felt like pure bliss and…

"I love winter," she decided, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You do," he agreed.

Tenten bit her lip, realizing that he probably didn't understand why she really loved winter. And since they were making confessions, she figured she might as well let him know.

"I love winter because it is during these times that you are …closer, more available."

He smirked, "Ah, only because of that?"

She closed her eyes, "It is one –probably the strongest reason, yes."

Neji seemed satisfied with that. After a pause, however, he pointed out, "I hate winter."

Tenten's eyes widened with slight fear and, turning to him, she asked, "What?"

"I hate winter," he repeated unperturbed.

Not knowing what to make of this, she decided to play dirty, "Even if we keep each other warm?"

Neji turned to her and quirked an eyebrow, "I hope you are not thinking of only keeping each other warm during winter."

Tenten pulled herself away with a huff, "Don't you love winter at least a little bit!"

Yes, she was taking it personally. But hell, she loved winter because of him! So why couldn't he love winter because of her!

Pulling her closer to him again, he whispered in her ear in a seductive tone she'd never heard him use before, "I absolutely _hate_ winter… But I love you, Tenten."

Melting in his arms, she sighed contentedly and said, "Good. I love you too."

And she knew, as they sat there in comfortable silence, that everything was going to be okay.

Tenten had finally found her _home_.

**::FINIS::**

**Story Written by: ****Giselle González**

© Naruto (and the characters therein) is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**-o0o-**

:…:Other **Naruto** Stories:…:

**...Sharp-Bladed Spirit…**

Knowing she has no other choice, Tenten accepts an S-Rank mission that entails her to get captured and tortured. But what happens when Neji finds out? Will he be able to reach her before it's too late? ::_Tenten x Neji_::

…**Melted Steel…**

When Tenten finds out about her past, she ends up traveling through a dark path filled with nightmares and mysteries. But would Neji be able to keep her in the light? _::NejixTenten::_


End file.
